Breathless
by Avery-13
Summary: Avery and her best friend Kristen come to Spencer when both their parent's go on a second honeymoon as a group.See how they will handle love,friendship,and trouble.Their Junior Year. Caleb/OC. Pouge/Kate Reid's a player. May have Sara. Give it a chance:
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Covenant unfortunately.**

**I do own Avery and any new characters. I think there may be a maximum of 6.**

* * *

I shut the door to my dorm as quielty as possible, shooting a grin at the amazing guy I had just spent one of the best nights of my life with.

"So how was your date?" Damn I thought she was asleep.

I turned trying to seem undecided about the answer.

"It was okay." I said with a simple shrug of my shoulders as I walked to my dresser to get my night clothes.

"Bullshit. You can't stop smiling." The one bad thing about sharing a dorm with my best friend.

She knows me inside out.

I grinned at her as I sat down on her bed to tell her about my date with Caleb.

They say the greatest love story is your own. Here's mine.

* * *

**I am going to write chapter one and post it soon so that you can have a long chapter to go off of.**

**I wrote this because there aren't many Caleb/oc stories out there and I love the idea of one.**

**Sara's okay but she bugs me a bit. I chose the name Avery because I just became obsessed with it for some reason. I keep reading stories and inputting the name Avery on for the girl. So here it is. Hopefully you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so here's chapter one hopefully you enjoy. The dorms are different than how they are in the movie.

**Avery-13**

* * *

Avery POV

* * *

I laughed as my best friend sat in the seat belting out the lyrics to Love Drunk by Boys Like Girls.

"Kris you want to come back to reality for a second?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

She looked over at me with a dirty look , but nontheless turned the music down. "What?" She said in an annoyed tone.

"Well I was just going to tell you were at Spencer, but you can stay in the car if you want." I said as if I didn't already know exactly what she was going to say.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER?"I laughed at Kris. " Well you know you tell to be a little overprotective when it comes to your music." I said and snickered slightly.

Kristen finally tore her eyes away from glaring at me to look at the school. I have to admit it kind of creeped me out the first time I saw it 2 weeks ago.

I came up to tell the movers where to put the furniture and boxes around the room. Kristen and my family are loaded, and they tend to go a little overboard with it sometimes. Okay, so it's more than a little. We now have the biggest and nicest room Spencer can offer.

No one ever stays in it because even if you have the money the dorm room almost cost as much as the tuition.

"It's so creepy." I was pulled out of my thoughts as Kristen's voice broke through the silence.

"It's a little intimidating, but the insides nice. Wait until you see our dorm Kris it's amazing." Okay, so I sound like a little kid on Christmas ,but I mean I get to be away from my parents and not be watched like a hawk for once in my life.

Kristen looked over at me with a slight smile on her face.

"Really?" She asked hopefully.

"Yep , I promise you will love it." I grinned back at her.

Kristen practically bounced out of the car once I told her this.

I popped the trunk so we could get our suitcases out. We had been living out of them since we brought our stuff up here. Kristen insisted we bring our entire wardrobe. Good thing the dorm had two huge closets.

I sighed and looked over at Kris.

"So you ready for junior year?" I asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She said back.

Well technically school didn't start for another two weeks, but we decided to come early to unpack and get settled befor we have to start school. We will probably take all day today and tommorow to get unpacked and organized, but it's worth it. Our parents gave us credit cards with an unlimited amout so we can buy what we want or need.

We dragged our suitcases up the stairs leading into the commons area of the dorms. I alread had both of our keys and had filled out the paperwork the last time I was here so we could just go straight to the dorms. I unlocked the door and walked into what looked like a UPS storage room. I forgot how many boxes we had. There was barely any room to walk.

"I guess we should go ahead and start unpacking. We really do need to have a place to sleep other than the floor." Kristen said regretfully.

"Yep." I said back a little too enthusiastically.

She just gave me a weird look.

We both love to decorate and put things how we liked them. Kristen said that whenever it came to the pictures and other major things I would do them because I am the type of person where I can look at a room and visualize what it's going to look like. Kristen and I have relatively the same taste ,but if she doesn't like something she won't hesitate to voice her opinion about it.

We had written our names on the boxes and what was in them so we wouldn't get confused.

We had decided I would get the side of the room by the door and Kristen would get the by the window. I completely loved our room our tv was already set up with DVR, and we had brought every DVD and Cd that we owned.

Kristen walked to her side of the room and opened her box labeled DVD's she started putting them on the side closest to me on the entertainment center. We always did this ever since we were little. Np matter where we were the DVD's went on the left CD's on the right.

"Avery give me your box so I can organize these." She said from her place on the floor.

I walked through my boxes and found two labeled DVD's and pushed them over to her.

"Thanks" She said back.

I walked back to the box with my new computer in it ,and unloaded it. I took all the boxes off of my desk and sat my white iMac on it. I also put my cell, camera, and iPod on there as well so all of my electronics were in the same place.

I grabbed the next box labeled books and stuck them on the bookshelf on my side of the room. Both sides were duplicated to have a desk ,long dresser, and bookshelf on both sides of the room. The side where Kristen is staying has the bathroom with a washer and dryer in it.

There is a reason I said this is the nicest room. We even have a small kitchen complete with stove. Which reminds me I need to go unpack the kitchen when I'm done.

I grabbed both of our sets of bedding and went to put them in the washing machine. We would need to get somemore detergent , fabric softener, and drier sheets tommorow at the store. I put hers in first then switched and put mine in until both sets were done.

I had unpacked 2 more boxes while I was doing the clothes. So when I brought out the bedding I made my bed which had been freshly cleared of boxes and continued to unpack.

We continued on like this for the rest of the day unpacking things and organizing the best we could. We would do the real organizing tommorow. I had most of my boxes unpacked except for the ones in my closet. Which is as big as a small bedroom itself. I am currently hanging pictures up on the wall why Kristen is ordering pizza for dinner. We are both to tired to cook.

I finished hanging the last of my picture is by far my favorite.

It is a long and skinny black and white picture of the eiffel tower, but it's not like normal pictures you see. I took it when we went there after freshman year. It was a little foggy outside and rainy so it looks really quiet and peaceful not a soul in sight.

I walked into the small bathroom with some night clothes so I could shower and clean up before bed.

I was getting out of the shower when Kristen yelled saying the pizza was here.

I put my long sleeve black t-shirt and my black and white polka dot shorts from Victoria's Secret. I walked over to the mirror to wash off my face. I'm not ugly, neither of us are. I have long wavy naturally black hair, and ocean blue eyes. Both of which I inherited from my mom. I am 5ft 6 1/2 in in height.

Kristen has long blonde hair, blue eyes , and is 5ft 8in in height. She looks more like her dad.

I sighed and walked into the little kitchen and grabbed one of the paper plates and a water bottle from the fridge. We didn't have time to unpack the kitchen or the rest of our clothes today so we'll do it tommorow. We are also going grocery shopping so we don't have to eat out every night.

My mom loves to cook and taught me everything she knows. Kristen attempts to cook ,but unless it is something that you can put in a toaster or in a microwave don't let her touch it.

Last year we decided to cook chicken strips for lunch. I had the oven preheated already all Kristen had to do was stick them in the oven and wait 15 minutes. Well the genius thought I'll turn it up to 500 degrees and cook them in 10 minutes. So she heated the oven back up on broil insted of bake.

Needless to say she almost burned the house down. That is why Kristen is never ever allowed to cook anything like that again.

Throughout our pizza we laughed and talked about what we wanted out of this year. When we finished we through the trah away and stuck the left over pizza in the fridge so we could eat it for lunch.

Kristen went to go get in the shower while I set up the PS3 for us to watch a movie.

It was 9:00 when we both finally laid down. We had both decided on Taken. Kris fell asleep halfway through ,and I was about to pass out so I tuned off the tv, and went to sleep.

* * *

**Okay heres chapter 1 I promised I would post it soon. So what do you guys think so far. The boys will be in the next chapter, but I thought you might want to get a look into Kristen and Avery's friendship first. I'll just give you the backgroung information on them. They have been friends since they were in diapers. Avery's 16 her birthday is October 11 exactly a month older than Kristen.**

**Avery-**

**Tall **

**Long naturally black wavy hair**

**Blue eyes**

**She doesn't look like Megan Fox. I mean Megan's pretty ,but I see Avery still as absolutely beautiful but a little less of a fierce look about her.**

**Parents- still together. She came to Spencer because her parents wanted to go on a year long second honeymoon. Avery loves the idea of boarding school.**

**Car- Mercedes like Carlisle's in the Twilight Saga I would say the model but I can't find the name. If you know it please tell me.**

**Kristen-**

**Tall **

**blonde**

**blue eyes.**

**Looks like dad**

**Parents- still together**

**Kristens parents are best friends with Avery's they are going on second honeymoon's together.**

**Kristen loves the idea of boarding school as well**

**Who wouldn't love being away from your parent's for a while.**

**Review, Review ,Review**

**Avery-13**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N. I have decided that I am going to put all of my effort and time into this story. I'm just don't like writing the other one. This one is more fun because Avery is my character and her and Kristen have some of my personality put into them. **

**With my Twilight story everyone reads the books so they know what they are looking for. I always tend to try to hard on those stories instead of just writing. I love writing this story I know my boundaries that I won't surpass ,but I can always think of new ideas my other story I love the idea of it ,but write I already posted makes me sound like a terrible writer. I think I am going to delete it and focus purely on this story. I may rewrite it later. **

**I am going to try to make the chapters to this story long so that it's not you click on the page read for a minute and it's over. One of my all time favorite stories is over 80 chapters. I don't know if I can write that much ,but I will write as much as I can. I want to have an incredible amount of detail on this story so that you guys can enjoy it for as long as I can possibly stand.**

**I am going to try to be good with posting new chapters. I will have time to write because Christmas Holiday's starts this Saturday and I will have free time. After a holiday I will probably only post 1 or 2 chapters a week. If for some reason I get writers block or just get lazy, you have my permission to slap me. Review.**

**Enjoy**

**Avery-13**

* * *

Avery POV

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I woke up to the annoying sound of the alarm going off. It's about 7:00 in the morning. Kristen and I had decided to wake up early to finish unpacking. Unfortunately, Kristen sleeps like the dead. I shut the alarm off and rolled off the bed to get her lazy butt up.

"Kris come on get up." I sighed slightly shaking her shoulder.

"hmshfhdfg." She muttered something unintelligible.

"Kristen!" I yelled trying to get her up.

"Fine I'm going to get the water bucket."I actually dumped water on her to wake her up when we were 12. Needless to say that's all it took to wake her up.

"I'm Up." She said hopping off the bed like she had been awake for hours. I snickered. I heard the bathroom door slam shut and the shower turn on. I walked into my closet to finish unpacking.

My school uniform was already hung so now I just had my real clothes to put away. I grabbed the box labeled t-shirts and hung them up on the far side of my closet. Then I continued pulling the rest of my clothes out and then I put my shoes up. Finally the closet was done.

Kristen normally takes at least 2 hours in the bathroom so I figured I could start on the kitchen.

Just as I heard the bathroom door opened I was finishing putting away our plates.

"Hey you can go get dressed I'll finish here." Kristen said as she walked into the kitchen. I went to my dresser first and grabbed my red bra and boyshort set from Victoria's Secret. I went into my closet and grabbed a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a white long sleeve shirt ,and my black converse. I also grabbed my gray beret hat on the way out.

I walked into the bathroom and turned the water in the shower on medium warm.

I stripped and stepped into the hat water letting it soothe my back muscles. Whenever I finished my shower routine I pulled my clothes on and fired up my hair dryer.

I curled my hair with my straightener and put my hat on. I grabbed my makeup and put on some gray eyeshadow, Black mascara, and Black eyeliner.

I barely put any eyeliner on , I just like the little extra boost it gives my eyes.

I walked out of the bathroom to see Kristen finishing up the last box. I put my shoes and jewelry on ,and walked over to help her finish.

"Finally." Kristen said when the last box was put away in the container we brought so we could re-use the boxes.

I laughed a little at the little dance she did in the kitchen.

"Come on Kris we need to go grocery shopping." I said still laughing slightly.

I grabbed my keys, purse , and iPhone as we left the room. We walked outside into the chilly Massachusetts air to my black Mercedes.

"It's so cold here , and it isn't even winter yet. I don't think I have the right clothes." She said pouting.

"Kris that means a shopping trip to Boston closer to winter time." I said as if I was pointing out the obvious. She grinned at the word shopping.

"I guess I'll survive another shopping trip." She was trying to sound sad ,but the smile on her face said otherwise.

Kristen turned up the radio and soon started dancing and singing along to the music while I focused on the road. We pulled up to H-E-B and grabbed a shopping cart.

"Okay, so I know we need things to cook and more water bottles." I said trying to create a mental list, while silently cursing myself for not making a list beforehand.

"We need shampoo, conditioner, milk, razor blades, more body wash, bread, and ...." She started saying things that I had told her last night.

"How did you remember all of that?" I asked curiously when she finished talking. She grinned at me and held up a shopping list.

"Ave you didn't write anything down last night and I knew you would need one so I made one as you were saying what we needed." She said.

"Thanks Kris, I completely forgot." She just shrugged while putting things we needed into the basket. What we normally do is keep the list for a while and switch off buying groceries. That way one of our parents isn't paying all the time. We also do the same with gas.

Kristen has a car ,but she hates driving for some odd reason so we just take my car all the time. Which truly doesn't bother me. We continued going down every aisle until we were ready to leave. We walked up to the checkout with a basket full ,and started unloading.

We put everything in the car and headed back to Spencer.

"Avery how are we going to get everything to the room?" She asked me.

"We just close the trunk everytime we walked back to the dorm." I said shrugging.

I parked in the same spot as before and popped the trunk.

We had been dragging things to our dorm when it was decided that I would stay and put things up while she walked back and forth from the car.

I was putting the cokes in the fridge when four guys walked in behind Kristen holding grocery bags.

"Um Kris, who is this?" I asked trying to keep the shock out of my voice.

"Oh this is Tyler, Reid, Pouge ,and Caleb."She said pointing to each of them as she said their names.

"They offered to help me get the rest so I would be done faster." She said. I noticed she stared at the one she called Tyler for a little to long.

"Thanks you guys." I said truly grateful.

"No problem um.." Caleb said as they put the bags on the table.

"Avery." I said to him realizing I didn't introduce myself.

"Nice to meet you Avery." He said with an adorable grin. I simply grinned back at him. I heard someone clear their throat.

"If you guys are done undressing each other with your eyes we really need to put the groceries up." Kristen said with a smirk. She would.

Caleb and I both blushed and went back to putting up groceries. We all didn't talk much except for the guys asking where things went.

When we finished we all sat down at the table while I offered to make lunch for them for helping. Being boys of course the agreed. I decided to make Chicken Alfredo because it was fast and easy.

"You guys can go watch TV lunch will take about 30 minutes to make." I said. I didn't want them to get bored.

Kristen brought the boys in and they sat down on the couch and bean bag chairs.

"You want help?" Caleb asked me.

I turned around to see him standing by the table.

"Yeah ,just um cut the pieces of chicken into pieces like this." I said showing him how to cut them.

We worked in silence while the others were watching something on the TV.

"So are you guys going to Nicky's tonight?" Caleb asked starting conversation.

"Nicky's?" I said.

"Yeah we all go and hang out there. There's not very much else to do here. It's a bar ,but it's mostly Spencer students."He said smiling.

"Yeah that sounds fun." I said smiling back at him. Kristen would be fine going. She loves going out.

We finished lunch and called everyone into the kitchen.

We all ate in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Avery whis is weally wood." I glanced up to see Reid talking with his mouth full.

"Thanks Reid." I said back to him. Conversation flowed easily from then on, until the boys left to go get changed for tonight. We decided Kristen, Me, Reid , and Tyler would go in his hummer.

Caleb was going to drive his car because he lives off campus, and Pouge is bringing his girlfriend Kate on his Ducati.

I changed into a simple purple dress while Kristen put on a short skirt and tank top. Kristen isn't a slut I promise. She just is very comfortable with herself. She may look easy ,but a boy is going to have to be willing to go to the moon for her before you get anything more than kissing.

I am the same way ,but I just dress more like it.

At 7:30 Reid and Tyler knocked on the door and came to pick us up. Kristen and Tyler walked close all the way to the hummer.

She must really like him. She usually tries to play hard to get unless she thinks she is in love then she acts more like a best friend. It happened one time before. I hope she chose a better guy this time.

Kristen and I climbed into the back while the boys rode up front. I looked out of the window at the passing scenery as we headed towards Nicky's.

We hopped out of the car and walked into the packed bar.

This should be fun. I thought sarcastically.

Oh well at least you get to see Caleb again I thought.

Whoa. Wait. Do I like Caleb. We approached the table and as soon as they saw us Caleb gave me a to die for grin.

Yep I'm screwed. Oh well if I get him I'm okay with that.

* * *

**So they met and figure out that they like each other somewhat. Nicky's will be the next chapter. I may end up writing it tonight. I don't know depends on if I have an idea. **

**I have just given you two of the longest chapters I have ever written in 1 day.**

**Review please.**

**Love,**

**Avery-13**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **

**Okay , here is Chapter 4. Hope you like it. Sorry I've been helping with my nieces plus I just finished my midterms and haven't had time to write.**

**Love **

**Avery-13**

**P.S. I changed it to their Junior year instead of Senior they are all 16.**

* * *

I walked as slowly as I possibly could even though I wanted to run to the table.

I took a deep breath and took the only available seat which just so happened to be next to Caleb.

I smiled and muttered a quiet "Hi.", and then turned to the girl next to me.

"I'm Avery."I said trying to not stare at Caleb for too long. That could get dangerous.

"Kate." The girl said smiling back at me politely.

"Caleb you up for a game of Foosball?" I heard Pouge asked, or more like yell over the blaring music of the jukebox.

"Sure."Caleb said.

They both got up and left the table.

Kristen had walked off to go play pool with Reid and Tyler a few minutes ago.

"So where did you move here from?" Kate said looking at me curiously.

"We moved here from New York City." I said.

"Cool. So how do you like Ipswich so far?"

"It's nice, but we haven't really seen much."I said.

"Well there's a party tomorrow night at the Dells. It's all Spencer students. You and Kristen can come with us if you want?"She made it sound like a question.

"Yeah sounds fun."I said smiling at her.

"Great. I love hanging out with Pouge and the guys ,but sometimes I want girls to hang out with too."

I nodded my head back completely understanding.

The rest of the time at Nicky's went by really quickly.

I pulled out my phone ,and it said midnight, so we all decided to head back to the dorms or home in Caleb's case.

Kristen and I were dead tired when we got back to the dorms. So we changed and went to sleep.

I woke up the next morning ,and decided a shower was in order. After I was dressed I went and started breakfast for me and Kristen.

"Kristen breakfast is ready." I said knowing it would wake her up.

"Kay."She called sleepily from the other room.

She walked into the kitchen with her hair looking like a haystack.

"Nice hair Kris."She just gave me a dirty look.

"So do you want do go to that party at the Dells tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah, it sounds like fun. Parties here won't have anything on New York parties though." She grinned.

It's not like we used to party all the time or anything we just like to have fun. Plus when you live on the Upper East side you really don't have a choice.

* * *

**I'm so sorry I know it's short ,but I have had no time to write. I promise to try and get the next chapter up soon.**

**Love, **

**Avery-13  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! So I'm actually not busy today so I'm going to attempt to write a really long and amazing chapter for you guys. For those of you that are fans of twilight I personally though Eclipse was really good the best of the series. **

**For those of you that are looking for a good movie to come out soon , go watch the trailer for Beastly on You tube, it's a modern day version of Beauty and The Beast. It looks really good.**

**You will get a flashback into Avery's past which will probably surprise you. If you like the flashback tell me ,and I will put more of Avery and Kristen's pasts into the story.**

**But I wont know until you review:)**

**If you didn't get the hint that means Review this chapter. Give me suggestions for what you want to see happen ,and tell me your opinion.**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Avery-13**

**

* * *

** "Kristen! Hurry up at this rate we will miss the party." Of course she would decide to take forever getting dressed tonight.

"Oh be quiet you just want to go see Caleb."She said smirking at me. I glared back at her and just rolled my eyes.

"Actually I would like to leave before I turned 90 thank you."I fired back at her.

"Yeah okay Ave."She called over her shoulder as she walked back to the bathroom.

"Whatever." I grumbled as I changed the channel. Finally after 30 minutes Kristen decided her outfit would do.

"Took you long enough." Grabbing my keys I opened the door so we could head to the Dells.

Once we were in the car Kris put her iPod into the usb port. Daughtry's One Last Chance started blaring through the speakers. It's my favorite song now ,but now every time I hear it it just reminds me of my ex Ryan.

That was definitely a dysfunctional relationship.

_**Flashback:**_

_I jumped out of the taxi quickly paying the cab driver before running up to Ryan's apartment building. We have been dating for a year now. I got out of the elevator heading towards his door . I knocked , and heard someone yelling in the background. I opened the unlocked door and walked back towards Ryan's room. Hmm. I thought. His parent's must not be home. I started hearing moans coming from Ryan's room. I felt a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. _

_"Ryan!" I heard a girls voice yell. I put my ear against the door hearing Ryan's familiar grunt in return._

_ I sighed and pulled the door opened. The door banged loudly against the wall ,and Ryan and whoever he was cheating on me with this time looked up at me. I gasped at seeing Fallon in the bed with him. She was supposed to be my friend. Wow I guess that's changed. _

_I rolled my eyes and turned around walking into the living room plopping down on the couch waiting to hear what Ryan's brilliant excuse would be this time. I heard yelling and sobbing then I saw Fallon running wrapped in a sheet clutching her clothes in her hand running out the front door._

_Ryan came in 5 minutes later dressed in a pair opened his mouth to say some bullshit excuse when i stood up and started talking first._

_"What's you excuse this time Ryan? Did she trick you? Oh no wait she has a new tattoo that you just had to see. Oh ,but let's not forget my favorite. You both just happened to be naked and she tripped and fell on your dick." I said looking at him expectantly. Those were just some of the few excuses he's used before, and yes this has happened before._

_Ryan has always been a player, and like an idiot I thought I would be the one he changed his ways for. But I guess they were right when they said guys don't change._

_"What do you want from me Avery?" He yelled back at me. Technically we were on a "break" ,but we never said it was okay to see other people._

_"I want you to be with me and only me. Is it that impossible for you to just be with me." I yelled back at him. Now our faces were only an inch apart and we were screaming at each other._

_"I thought this is what you wanted. To see other people." I scoffed at that._

_"WHAT I WANTED. I wanted you to fight for me. I wanted you to say that there is no one else, that you would rather be alone than without me. I wanted the Ryan McCarthy from the beach that night telling the world that your the one for me."_

_"How was I supposed to know that?" He asked me._

_"I told- You just are." I said backing away from him and sitting down._

_He got down on his knees just like he did every other time this has happened and started begging._

_"Baby please I'm sor-"_

_"No." I said interrupting him._

_"Your not sorry so don't you dare say you are because you never have been and you never will be." The tears were coming now._

_"I can't do this anymore." I said exhaustively._

_"It's over." I said with a finality in my voice I've never had before._

_"Please."He said scoffing arrogantly. And the real Ryan shows himself._

_"You will never be able to walk away from me." He was right I never have been able to before. I narrowed my eyes and did something I had never done before. I walked to the door and said._

_"Watch Me."I slammed the door and walked out of Ryan's life for good._

_**End Flashback.**_

I was pulled out of the memory when Kristen started yelling along with the song. I laughed at her expression still a little out of it from thinking about Ryan.

I tried to clear my head of him ,but Kris noticed.

"Your thinking about him again aren't you?" She asked somewhat cautious.

"No." I lied but my voice cracked and she noticed.

"Liar."She said with narrowed eyes. I kept my eyes on the road and ignored the look she was giving me.

"He was a dick Avery he didn't deserve you and you have to realize that."

"I know ,but I still miss him."I said.

"Ave, you gave him way more chances than he deserved and then threw everything back in your face." She said. When I didn't respond she kept going.

"Besides Caleb seems into you , plus he seems like a good guy."

" What do we know about him Kristen. We have no idea who any of them are. He can turn out to be just like Ryan." I said defensively.

"Well if you keep acting like this you'll never know him well enough to judge him will you?" I sighed knowing she was right.

"I know it's just a sore subject for me." I said.

"It's okay. Let's not worry about him anymore and just have fun tonight please." She said grinning. I just grinned back at her and shook my head laughing.

Do The Panic by Phantom Planet started playing and by then we were both belting out the lyrics to the song.

When we reached the dells we both got out forgetting our earlier conversation and starting walking to where the party was.

"Do you see them?" Kristen yelled over the music. We were both scanning the crowd looking for anyone in the group.

"Yeah look there's Kate." I said as I started pulling Kris towards her.

"Kate." I yelled at her over the music. She turned her head and saw me and Kristen and started walking towards us.

"Hey!" She said when she reached us.

"Hey. Where are the guys?" Wow Kris because that wasn't obvious at all. I just rolled my eyes at her.

Kate smirked knowingly and said. " They're on their way."

"Cool."

"So. Which one do you want." She asked Kristen.

I swear someone should mark it in the history books because I have never seen Kristen blush like that ,and I have known her since we were babies.

"Reid." She said suddenly finding her converse very interesting. I smirked at her while she just narrowed her eyes at me.

Kate cleared her throat.

"Well good luck with that." Kate said.

Kristen looked up silently questioning her.

"Oh it's not because you aren't pretty or anything it's just Reid doesn't do girlfriends. He has one night stands."She said when she noticed the look.

"Well I can try to change that." Kristen said back. I wanted to say guys can't be changed. I learned that the hard way, but right when I opened my mouth to speak the boys walked up.

"Hey."Caleb said to me while Pouge practically started trying to eat Kate's face.

"Hi." I said smiling back at him. My thoughts of Ryan completely forgotten. Kristen looked back and forth between us before turning around and talking to Reid and Tyler.

"So what have you been up to today?" Caleb asked.

"Just hanging out with Kristen and getting settled in. You?"

"Just hung out with the guys today."

"Sounds fun." I said back. "Geez why am I being so weird it's not like it's the first time I've ever talked to a guy."

He laughed under his breath.

"Oops did I just say that out loud?" I said blushing.

"Yeah you did." He said grinning at me.

"Great." I said sarcastically back to him all the while still blushing.

He chuckled and turned to look to where the rest of the group was.

I turned to see why he suddenly looked a little pissed and found out they were staring at us. That's perfect. Kristen, Reid, and Tyler were trying to keep from bursting out into laughter, Kate and Pouge were smirking at us.

I groaned. _Great way to embarrass yourself there Avery_. I thought.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Caleb said looking at me.

"Sure." Anything to get away from Kristen wearing that expression. Plus being with Caleb did make it all the more appealing.

As we were walking away I heard Kristen laughter. I was definitely hearing about this later.

"So what do you think of it here so far?" Caleb said once we were walking along the shoreline.

"I think I like it so far." I said looking at him from the corner of my eye.

"So you want to play a game?" He said looking at me.

"Okay. How about 20 questions?" I said.

"Favorite color?" He said back almost immediately.

"Midnight Blue. You?"

"Green."

We kept walking firing off random questions at each other as they popped into our heads.

We decided to sit down at a deserted part of the beach. Our game had ended, and now we were just watching the waves break.

I laid down on my back looking up at the stars because you can actually see them here. In New York it's lit up by the city's lights here it lit up by the moon and stars.

I turned my head to the left and could see the lights from the party glowing in the distance. I sighed contently and turned my head back to the night sky. Caleb had laid down beside me and we were both just staring up at the sky now.

Suddenly he sat up and turned his head to look at me. he had a questioning look in his eyes.

I sat up on my elbows and stared back at him.

"What?" I said quietly while looking into his eyes.

"Can I ask you something?" He said back uncertainly.

"Of course."

"Can I kiss you." He asked.

I nodded my head taken off guard by his question.

His lips hovered over mine for a brief second before meeting my own. I know it's cliche to say I felt fireworks or sparks ,but I did. I sat up and tangled my hands into his hair while one of his hands clawed at my waist and the other went to my hair. His tongue came out hesitantly, and I opened my mouth to let him in. We kissed for a few more minutes before I had to pull back for air. I put my forehead against his gasping slightly for air.

"Wow." He said breathing harshly as well.

"Yeah."

After our breathing calmed he pulled back and grinned at me. I smiled back at him, but of coursed the moment had to be ruined by my phone buzzing.

I sighed pulling out my phone and reading the text.

Kristen of course.

_**Where are you?~K**_

"It's Kristen she wants to know where we are." I said looking at Caleb.

"I guess we should start heading back." He said. His expression contradicting his words.

"Yeah." I said back unhappily.

_**Were heading back now. Thanks for ruining the moment by the way:(~A**_

We got up dusting the sand off and started heading back to the party.

My phone started buzzing.

_**Sorry, but it's getting late it's almost 3 and I'm tired.~K**_

My eyes widened at what time she said it was. I looked at the top of the screen to see that it was 2:50 in the morning.

We had left the party to go for a walk at 11 we had been gone almost four hours.

Caleb stopped me right before we reached the hill that lead back down to the party.

"So. Um. Do you wanna go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?" He said scratching the back of his head nervously.

"You mean like a date?" I said excitedly.

"Yeah. I mean if you want." He said checking himself.

"I'd love to go on a date with you Caleb." I said grinning at him. He grinned back at me putting his hand on the small of my back leading us back to the group.

We walked back to the group all of them waiting for us so we could leave.

"See you tomorrow." I said to Caleb heading toward my car.

"Wait." He said lightly grabbing my arm.

I turned around to face him.

"Can I get you number?" He asked slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah."I said giving him my cell number. He called me so I could save his number and kissed me on the cheek saying goodbye.

I waved at him and walked to my car meeting Kristen before getting in and heading back to the dorms.

"Night." She said collapsing on her bed after changing.

"Night." I said grabbing my night clothes. I washed my face and went and laid down to thoughts of Caleb. I fell asleep dreaming of Caleb. Ryan completely forgotten.

* * *

**Well there you go the next chapter. The longest one in this story almost 3,000 words. I feel really bad for not updating so long. So I'm going to try giving you longer chapters at least twice a month to make up for that.**

**You guys have been so supportive. I love my reviewers for that. So to those of you that review and follow this story Thank you guys so much. You really keep me going ,and want to continue this story for you guys.**

**I know I posted a short chapter before this ,but I still feel bad for leaving you for such a long gap to wait. You guys can thank my sitting for not making me babysit my nieces today. Plus my sudden spurt of inspiration. I have no idea where it came from. **

**I suddenly had inspiration and just started typing this. I hope you liked the look at Avery's past ,and the progression in her and Caleb's relationship.**

**If you didn't figure it out yet Avery isn't a virgin. Neither is Caleb, but we will get to that story later. I promise.**

**All the sons will have someone by the end of this story. Well Probably. Sara thing is still a maybe.  
**

**Hope you enjoyed.  
**

**Reviews are amazing:)**

**Love,  
**

**Avery-13  
**


	6. AN: Sorry: Please review Chs 15

**AN: **

**I'm so sorry. My computer charger broke and so know it will be at least a week before I can post the next chapter.**

**I'm doing this on my friend's computer and don't have time to re write the entire chapter.**

**I didn't want you guys to think I just wasn't updating.**

**So much is happening right now besides the charger though and that's another reason I don't have time.**

**Again I'm so sorry. I'll update as soon as I can.**

**Love,**

**Avery-13**

**I just got a message that my charger shipment is going to be late so I have no idea when i will be able to finish writing the rest of chapter 6. I'm so sorry again. **

**Please review chapters 1-5. please. No one is reviewing and I get more inspiration when I know that you guys like reading my story.  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey! To know of you who bother to read this Thanks for all the great feedback.**

**Hopefully you enjoy this chapter as much as you liked the last one.**

**I finally got my charger in:)  
**

**Here it is. REVIEW:)**

**Avery-13**

**P.s. it may be a bit shorter than the last chapter. I'm going through some big family problems right now so I'm a little stressed.  
**

**

* * *

**"Avery...AVERY... WAKE UP!" I'm so going to kill Kristen.

"Go away." I grumbled as I turned onto my stomach pressing my head into the pillow.

"Avery do not make me get the water bucket." I was sitting up and out of my cover in less than 5 seconds. Because she has and will throw water on my head.

"I'm up." I sat almost knocking her off my bed.

"So what happened last night?" She asked me impatiently. I turned my head to see that the clock read 12:15. At least she let me sleep for a few hours.

"What do you mean what happened? You were there." She rolled her eyes at that.

"I meant with Caleb." She said in a duh tone.

"We just talked." And made out ,but she doesn't need to know that.

"You just talked?" She said with disappointment laced in her voice.

"Well we kissed and I have a date with him tonight." I said getting up and walking to the bathroom.

"Well where are you going? What are you wearing?" She started firing off questions so fast it sounded like she was speaking gibberish.

I stopped trying to understand her 5 minutes ago.

"Yeah. Okay so I'm going to take a shower." I said walking past her toward the bathroom.

By the time I had washed ,and wasted time in the shower to stay away from the worst part of the incoming interrogation it was nearly 1 p.m.

Sighing loudly I walked as slowly as possible back to the kitchen where Kristen was waiting for me.

"What are you doing?"I asked as her eyes were glued to her laptop screen.

She glanced up at me briefly before holding up a finger signaling me to wait until she was finished with whatever it was she was doing.

Rolling my eyes I walked back to my bed to reply to a text from my mom.

"Sorry I was watching the new Rhianna video." Kristen said as she walked in.

"Which one?"

"Love The Way You Lie." She said as she started browsing our movies for something to watch.

I rolled my eyes as I continued to text.

I looked up as Kris put in The Notebook and of course we had to start saying all the lines to each other.

We laughed and cried as we always did every time we watched this movie.

_._

I looked over at Kristen asking her if she was expecting someone and she shrugged and shook her head no.

I opened the door and got the biggest surprise of my life so far.

"RYAN?"

* * *

**Sorry I know it's short ,but as I said family problems. My parents want to get divorced and it's just not a good time right now. **

**Love Avery -13  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey. So... it's been awhile hasn't it. **

**Here's the new chapter.**

**Avery-13**

**

* * *

**"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked staring at him in shock.

"I just wanted to talk to you." I snorted.

"Well what exactly needs to be said. I'm pretty sure your actions did enough talking for the both of us." He stared at me in what I can only describe as shock. Well shock for Ryan anyway. For anyone who didn't know him they would just think he looked bored.

"Look I'm sorry okay. You didn't deserve to find out the way you did. I should have broken up with you before I did anything with her." I had to raise an eyebrow at that.

"You honestly expect me to believe that? That you came all the way out here just to tell me that your sorry."

"Yes. Look I'm not saying that I want you to take me back. Because I don't expect that, but just trust me when I say I'm sorry." He really sounded sincere but considering who I'm talking to it wouldn't surprise me if he is lying.

"Thank you." I said simply. I just wanted him to leave. Things are finally getting better. I don't need this again.

"Well I, Um. I guess I'll see you around then."

"Sure." Hell no you won't. I thought as I closed the door once he had started walking away.

"Well that was random." I forgot Kristen was standing there the whole time.

"Yeah. I'm just glad he left." She raised an eyebrow at me when I said that.

"Seriously?" I nodded.

"Good." She turned around and walked to the bathroom while I threw myself onto my bed. Kristen has never liked Ryan. Not even before we started dating. Granted she thought he was cute ,but so did the rest of New York City. Now she completely hated him since he screwed me over. Whatever I'm done with Ryan so we both don't have to worry about that.

I decided to take a nap at around noon which turned into me sleeping until 3 in the afternoon.

I woke up to see Kristen in the kitchen eating a sandwich.

"Hey." I said my voice raspy from sleep.

"Hey."

"I'm gonna go take a shower, Caleb's picking me up at 6." She nodded. I walked back to the bathroom grabbing my dress for tonight as I went.

I closed my eyes listening to the falling of water around me.

"Bye Ryan." Tonight was the closing of an unforgettable chapter of my life, and the start of a new one.


End file.
